grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Wesens
Wasserspeier: A race of fearsome but loyal gargoyle-like Wesen, much like the rhino-like Dickfellig, these guys are fighters. When woged they have curved horns, wings, brow ridges, fangs and claws as well as red or yellow eyes. Beutelbär: The Beutelbar are a group of koala-like Wesen that are skittish and shy but are generally shown to be quite intelligent and kind despite their rather curmudgeonly nature. They are skilled climbers and can use their claws for combat as well as climbing trees. When woged they have koala-like ears and a black nose as well as white fur around their lower jaw and on their chin, their hands also have fur and extra thumbs. Stinkgier: A race of skunk-like Wesen, they tend to be on the sensitive side and tend to be aggressive at most times but are rather playful and sweet as well. Able to use highly potent gas and smells to ward off enemies. When woged they have a white stripe in their hair as well as a skunk-like muzzle and ears. Königspinguin: A race of penguin-like Wesen that live in cold environments, they are cold blooded and are often quite sophisticated. When woged they have flipper-like hands and a beak-like nose as well as feather coating on their shoulders and arms, they cannot fly but are skilled swimmers. Bambusbär: A race of panda-like Wesen, they tend to be very large and bulky but are quite gentle and wise despite their large size. When woged they have large paw-like hands and feet as well as panda-like ears, and fur grows on their face as dark black circles appear around their eyes. Gespenst: A race of ghost-like Wesen that have the ability to shapeshift, possess people, levitate and throw their voices. They tend to be very mischevious and benevolent at most times. When woged they have pale skin and glowing eyes and also become semi-transparent. Leuchte: A race of genie-like Wesen that are experts in the art of magic, they tend to be very loyal and faithful but on occassion do tend to be a bit on the crazy side. When woged they have bluish/purplish skin and pointed ears and glowing eyes as well as an aura surrounding them. böser Geist: A race of savage ghoul/vampire-like Wesen, these bloodthirsty creatures rely purely on instincts and battle tactics and are quite vicious and aggressive. They are often classed as warriors because of their fierce fighting skills, when woged their skin turns pale and their teeth become sharp and pointed to add to the ferocity of their appearances as their foreheads become bumpy and ridged. They don't tend to say anything and remain silent, unless they are angry or ticked off - then they will either growl, hiss, or snarl at whatever is trying to attack them. Menschenaffe: A race of ape-like Wesen, they are often more passive than aggressive and are incredibly strong and agile. When woged they have semi ape-like features and shaggy fur as well as ape-like hands and feet which are also more hand-like. They are skilled athletes. Katzenartig: A race of cat-like Wesen, this time they are based off domesticated cats. They are very intelligent and cunning but unlike the alley cat-like Klaustreich they are nice and loyal. They have cat-like reflexes and heightened senses, when woged they have cat-like ears with pointed tips, a mini-mane of hair, a black nose, two small fangs and slightly feline features as well as claw-like fingernails. They tend to purr when happy and hiss whenever they are stressed or angry. Froschphibie: A race of frog-like Wesen that are extraordinarily agile and are very inquisitive, they are skilled jumpers and have a super jumping ability. When woged their neck puffs up and their eyes bug out and their hands and feet become webbed as their skin turns green. Krahenfeder: Krahenfeder are a race of crow-like Wesen that are very mysterious and shady, but are skilled in the dark arts. They are amazingly agile and are able to fly, they can also mimic any sorts that other Wesen use. Often viewed as being evil or creepy when they're actually quite sweet and friendly. In woged state they have feather-like coating on their arms as well as wings coming out of their back and bird-like hands and feet with talons, dark circles appear around their eyes and they have a half beak-like nose. Riechenfisch: The Riechenfisch are a race of fish-like Wesen that are very secretive but very energetic and athletic. They are skilled swimmers and have a natural odor that is used to repell more predatorial Wesen away. In woged state they have scaled skin and fin-like ears as well as webbed hands and feet as well as gills on their necks. Schwantanzen: A race of aloof Swan-like Wesen, they are elegant and graceful and are quite well mannered and are only aggressive if provoked. They are very agile and are skilled swimmers and flyers as well as being talented dancers, in woged state they have white or grey or black feathers on their arms as well as bird-like hands with talons for fingers and a black beak-like nose. Untergiest: A race of almost ghost-like Wesen, they are very shady and shadowy personality wise. They possess the ability to forsee the future. In woged state they develop a pale complexion as well as more pronounced cheek bones and sunken eyes that turn white. Pferdchen: A race of pony-like Wesen, they are related to the Nuckalavee. These creatures are agile and strong and know a lot about magic. They are very energetic and cheerful, and a lot of the time they are non-violent, they very friendly and outgoing. Younger members of this race seem to enjoy having parties and playing games, and these creatures are often classed as farmers or arborists. In woged state they have a semi equinine muzzle, pony-like ears and half hoof-like hands and feet. Befürchten: A race of ghoul-like Wesen with vampiric qualities, they feed off the fear of their victims like how most normal vampires feed off blood. They tend to be shady and untrustworthy because of their fearsome nature and reputation for being terrifying. They are extraordinarily strong and agile as well as highly intellectual. When woged they get pale skin, and their eyes turn red and become sunken and their cheekbones become more pronounced and also get a vampiric brow in place of eyebrows and their teeth sharpen, as well as sporting clawed fingernails and semi pointed ears. Famous examples of befurchten including Christopher Lee, William Dafoe, Chris Sarandon, Christina Ricci and Christopher Walken. Chamäleon: A race of chameleon-like Wesen with the ability to change colour and blend in with their surroundings, they tend to be very eccentric and often reclusive at times but like things that are very artsy and colourful. In woged state they have a very semi reptilian look with scaled skin that changes colour depending on their mood, their eyes bug out and their tongue stretches out - some even grow a few horns. Lächelnkatze: A race of feline-like Wesen that are able to become invisible, they are the inspiration for the Cheshire Cat in Alice In Wonderland. They tend to be very curious and mischevious, often playing pranks to get others in trouble or just for the heck of it. In woged state they have semi paw-like hands with claws that grow out of the fingertips, thick fur with tiger-like stripes and the ears become feline-like and their mouth stretches out into a grin and their hair becomes a short mane. Notable examples of these are Julia Roberts, Jack Nicholson, and Tim Curry. Shutzengelhund: A race of dog-like Wesen similar to the Hundjäger only they are more friendly and aren't aggressive unless provoked. They tend to be loyal and protective towards the ones they love and treat them like they were a part of their extended family. When woged fur grows on their hands and on their face as their nose blackens and becomes dog-like as their ears become semi canine in shape. Schimpfengeln: A race of yeti-like Wesen that served as the inspiration behind Krampus and the Grinch from the classic Dr Seuss story How The Grinch Stole Christmas. They tend to be gruff and anti-social, most of the time they are a bit on the moody side but have very kind hearts despite this and are quite crafty. They are super strong and extremely agile, they also possess heightened senses. In woged state they tend to have very shaggy fur, long fingernails that are claw-like in length and their hair grows longer and shaggier, the tip of their nose also blackens and shifts upwards. Baumstamm: A race of elephant-like Wesen that are large in size but quite kind-natured despite their imtimidating size and bulk. They are remarkably strong and are also very intelligent even though most of the time they are percieved as being brutish. Both females and males have a very powerful memory and remember just about anything that goes on, like the old saying goes..."An elephant never forgets". In woged state they bulk up quite a bit and their ears grow larger and more elephant-like as tusks protude out of their lip, and they develop bumpy grey skin and a semi trunk-like nose. Most of these types do not tend to be vicious, but if someone they love dearly is hurt in anyway they will fiercely defend that person no matter what the cost. When alarmed, they will form a circle of others in order to protect the younger members of their families as they are very family oriented. Hüpfen: A race of rabbit-like Wesen that are extremely playful and mischevious but are also highly intelligent. Like Eisibibers they like giving people things, as it is part of their tradition to pass on special egg-shaped heirlooms for their friends and family members so that they may carry on the tradition. They are extremely agile and strong and can do very powerful jumps, they are also skilled singers. In woged state they have paw-like hands and feet and their ears stretch slightly to look rabbit-like, their hair turns to grow longer and slightly messier, their teeth change size to look slightly rodent-like and whiskers grow out of the cheeks on their face and their face becomes a half rodent-like muzzle. Most notable example of a famous one of these is British comedian Russell Brand. Younger members of this species tend to be very shy but outgoing and energetic. Dschungegros: A race of gorilla-like Wesen, they are large and imposing but are highly intelligent and noble. They are known for their extremely powerful strength and their parenting skills, they are noble and gentle but when someone tries to attack a member of their family, that is when they get aggressive. In woged state they grow very thick fur and their hands grow larger, their features become semi-ape-like and they grow slightly taller. Category:Blog posts